Born from Gods - Dans vos cauchemars
by Lyssiae
Summary: Epialès, Dieu des Cauchemars, s'invite au Camp des Sang Mêlés, pour le plus grand malheur de ses cibles
1. Percy Jackson

**C'est partit pour une nouvelle fiction mes chatons ! **

**Epialès va bien s'amuser pour ces chapitres**

**Un chapitre par cauchemar, et un cauchemar par personne ! **

**Attention, des OC seront présents ! Aussi bien les miens, que ceux de mon amie Sophie, qui m'a donné cette idée**

**Bref, le premier chapitre ne sera pas le meilleur, désoléé..**

**J'espère que vous aimerez quand même =) **

**Bonne lecture mes ptits sang-mêlés ! **

* * *

_Tous les sang-mêlés vous le diront : Percy Jackson est un héros._

_Il à tué tant de monstres, gagné tant de batailles … C'est le fils d'un des trois grands, celui qui ramena l'éclair au tout puissant Zeus..._

_Mais surtout, Percy Jackson n'est pas comme ces types qui se vantent, non. Percy Jackson est humble, et modeste_.

* * *

Tout était parfait. Le soleil, la plage, Annabeth, lui. Les vacances idéales ! Percy était ravi.

Il avait enfin réussi à sortir la fille d'Athéna du camp pour les vacances d'été. Tout les deux étaient partis avec Sally et Paul, mais ces deux derniers étaient bien trop occupés à flirter pour faire attention aux deux adolescents.

_Parfait _!

La température était agréable, chaude, mais pas trop, juste parfait.

Annabeth lisait tranquillement sur son transat, encore un livre d'architecture. Percy soupira. Même en vacances, elle préférait ses bouquins stupides à lui. Mais rien ne pourrait gâcher ses vacances ! Il le jura sur sa vieille console.

Le fils du dieu de la mer attrapa le livre et le posa sur la glacière.

« **Allez, vient te baigner avec moi Annabeth !**

**-Vas y, je te rejoint**. »

_Cinq mots._

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la mer.

Il avait presque réussi. Peut être avait elle peur qu'elle soit froide ?

Une fois dans l'eau tout serais parfait.

Il entra dans l'eau et signala à la jeune fille qu'elle était « Super bonne » et son sourire devint plus grand quand il la vit s'approcher.

_Tout était Parfait._

Annabeth arriva à la hauteur de Percy, et se jeta dans ses bras.

_Parfait._

Puis elle commença à essayer de le couler, en riant.

Une journée magnifique, sa petite amie jouant dans l'eau avec lui, aucun monstres à l'horizon...

_Trop parfait._

C'est ce que Percy réalisa, mais trop tard.

Il était désormais entièrement sous l'eau, mais quelque chose clochait. Il s'enfonçait alors qu'Annabeth était toujours à la même place, un sourire étrange plaqué sur le visage. Il tenta de remonter, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Percy paniqua, avant de se souvenir qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau. « Mais quel crétin » se dit il.

Mais plus il s'enfonçait, plus il avait du mal à respirer.

« _Papa m'en voudrais ? Il essaye de se débarrasser de moi ?_ » Le cerveau de Percy bouillonnait, il n'en pouvait plus.

Lui, Fils de Poséidon, mourir noyé ? Ridicule

_Et pourtant vrai._

Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il allait y passer, et le pire, c'est que tout le monde penserais à un accident.

Percy ferma les yeux, ses larmes remontaient vers la surface.

* * *

Percy se releva en sursaut, effrayé. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais perdre ses pouvoirs le terrifie.

Soudain, il se prit un oreiller dans la tronche. Percy scruta la salle pour trouver la provenance de l'objet du délit. Bingo. Son frère, ou Demi-frère, Daemon lui avait balancé le sien en grognant.

«** Mec, il est 3h du mat bordel ! **»

Percy s'excusa et se rallongea, persuadé qu'il n'arrivera pas à se rendormir

* * *

_Car tout héros qu'il soit, Percy Jackson est comme nous : Faible face aux cauchemars._


	2. Alyxia Summers

**Voila le deuxième chapitre.**

**Voila le premier OC de Mamzelle Sophie, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que nous**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Parmi les sang-mêlés, Alyxia Summers est une demoiselle tout à fait normale. _

_Enfant de Déméter de 14 ans, elle est aimée de ses frères et sœurs_

_Amie avec Lou, Travis et Connor, elle apprécie les blagues en tout genre, du moment qu'elle n'est pas la cible._

* * *

Alyxia observait, le moindre détail pourrait l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'étendard, pour sortir au plus vite de cette forêt lugubre. Elle détestait les endroits lugubres, les choses effrayantes, et les méchants pas beaux.

Quelle idée elle avait eu, d'accepter de participer à ce jeu stupide ?!

Alyxia soupira avant de quitter son poste. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, et que si Katie l'apprenait, elle la torturerait lentement avec des épines de roses. Alyxia frissonna, sa sœur était adorable, mais extrêmement effrayante parfois.

Mais si elle prit le risque d'encourir La punition, la jeune fille avait une bonne raison.

Elle avait une ouïe excellente, et un bruit étrange l'avait interpellée.

Peut être un joueur de l'équipe adverse ?

Que pouvait faire une simple gamine contre un sang-mêlé expérimenté ? Pas grand chose, mais il lui fallait défendre son camp. Et puis, de toute façon, Miranda et Tim seraient bien capable de les défendre en cas d'attaque frontale.

Alyxia étudiait le bruit, qui se répétait, de plus en plus loin, comme pour l'inciter à le suive parmi les arbres.

Elle n'entendait plus rien d'autre, seulement ce bruit.

Puis la jeune fille arriva dans un grand champ de fleurs colorées. C'était magnifique.

Mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y avait un tel endroit dans le camp. Armée d'un simple poignard, elle avança, prudemment.

Le bruit devint une voix, étrange comme si elle sortait d'une caverne. Alyxia observa autour d'elle pour en trouver une, mais sans succès. Elle était seule, au milieu de centaines de fleurs, qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Et puis elle tilta. La forêt avait disparue.

Puis, face à elle, un monstre affreux apparut. Effrayée, la demoiselle recula, mais son pied se pris dans une racine qui -elle l'aurait jurée – n'était pas la l'instant précédent.

Elle lâcha le poignard qui s'écrasa plus loin. Il fallait qu'elle l'attrape avant d'être la proie de ce monstre.

Il rugit.

Alyxia abandonna l'idée de le combattre et se leva pour s'enfuir.

Le pollen s'éleva dans l'air, et fit éternuer la jeune fille. Elle éternua si fort qu'elle fut projetée contre le monstre, qui n'attendit pas avant de la dévorer.

* * *

_Alyxia se réveilla en criant, maudissant son esprit de lui avoir créer un cauchemar qui pourrait lui arriver._

_Car si Alyxia est bien une fille de Déméter, il n'empêche que son défaut mortel est son allergie au pollen. _


	3. Neia Greenhills

**Voila, c'est partit pour le troisième chapitre.**

**Pour le moment, c'est celui qui m'a fait le plus galéré. **

**Tous les personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre nous appartiennent, à moi, ou à Sophie. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Neia Greenhills est une jeune fille assez joyeuse. Elle aime porter des t-shirts originaux et teindre ses mèches avec des couleurs pas banales. _

_C'est le genre de filles qui peut porter des talons vertigineux sans jamais se casser la figure, mais la n'est pas la question. _

_C'est une jeune fille plutôt normale, elle aime les films, lire, passer du temps avec ses amis, les jeux vidéos. Bref, une fille normale._

* * *

Neia était assise sur le bureau, attendant sa mère qui ne rentrerait pas, encore une fois. Elle soupira.

Sa mère, Phoenix Greenhills, était une femme d'affaire assez occupée. Elle dominait le marché sur plusieurs domaines : Le textile, la robotique, la joaillerie..

Ce qui la rendait presque inaccessible pour sa propre fille. Fille qui parfois se sentait bien seule, n'aillant jamais connu son père.

Encore aujourd'hui, Neia passera la journée dans le petit « laboratoire », aménagé sous sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, en ce 27 Juin 2011, la petite demoiselle fêtait ses treize ans. Personne n'était au courant. Personne sauf sa mère, qui avait certainement oublié comme d'habitude, et ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ivan Darkside et sa petite sœur, Destiny.

.

Dans son laboratoire, Neia se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression d'être importante, qu'elle pourrait vaincre le monde entier.

La jeune fille s'amusait comme elle pouvait, attendant l'arrivée de ses amis.

.

« **Salut ma poupée ! Alors, aujourd'hui on est vieille ?** »

_Ivan._

Neia sourit, elle adorait son ami, avec lui tout était si simple.

« **C'est toi le vieux ! T'as Dix-huit ans mec !**

-**Tu es tellement méchante de me le rappeler**. Pleurnicha le jeun homme »

Un petit rire les sortit de leur habituelle chamaillerie.

_Destiny._

La petite blonde aux yeux gris avait tout juste 10 ans, mais était bien plus intelligente que la plupart de ses camarades.

.

Neia était heureuse. Elle avait ceux qu'elle aimait avec elle, pour son anniversaire, que demander de plus ?

Elle laissa l'automate qu'elle fabriquait pour s'approcher du plus vieux qui lui tendait un paquet.

La demoiselle aimait tout particulièrement les automates, qui tapissaient son labo. Elle en fabriquait, les peignait et les faisait fonctionner. Après tout, avec eux, elle n'était jamais seule, non ?

.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter, et à faire ce que des amis feraient, regarder des films, jouer à des jeux.

Une journée normale.

Une journée qui aurait du rester dans leurs mémoire comme un rêve éveillé.

Une journée qui allait tourner au cauchemar.

.

Vers 19h, les amis décidèrent de sortir prendre l'air, dans le petit parc devant chez la jeune fille.

Le parc était désert, avec une place centrale où se trouvait une grande fontaine Crabe. L'eau sortait des pinces du crustacé géant.

Une légère brise soufflait, tout aurait du être parfait, mais il n'en fut rien.

Neia sentit une odeur étrange, une odeur qu'elle avait déjà senti avant. Ivan fut le premier à réagir.

.

Il poussa sa jeune sœur et son amie sur le coté, alors que le Crabe géant de la fontaine abattait sa pince sur le sol. La couche de pierre recouvrant le crustacé se dégrada, laissant apparaître une carapace noire.

Destiny cria, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait devant elle. Son frère sortit un poignard et se jeta sur le crabe.

.

Le combat sembla durer une éternité, pendant laquelle ni Neia, ni Destiny, ne pouvaient intervenir.

Le jeune homme se retrouva au sol, désarmé.

«** Fuyez !** »

.

La petite blonde réagit avant son aînée, et attrapa le poignard de son frère, prête à l'aider quand un autre homme l'assomma.

Neia voulut l'aider, mais l'homme, enfin le gamin de 14 ans l'attrapa comme un sac à patate.

« **Lâche moi ! Il faut l'aider !** »

L'homme tendit la main et l'eau de la fontaine envoya le crabe valser à plusieurs mètres.

La demoiselle consciente était stupéfaite. Ce mec avait contrôlé l'eau, il aurait pu aider Ivan plus tôt mais ne l'avait pas fait.

« **Neia, Neia, écoutes... Je voulais que tu saches que, même si on ne porte pas le même nom, mon cœur me dit que tu es quand même ma petite sœur... Prend soin de Destiny** »

Ivan se releva et se jeta sur le crabe qui revenait à la charge.

« **Daemon, emmène les au camp ! Je vais le retenir !** »

Elle ne comprenait rien. Quel camp ? Qu'est ce qu'un crabe, sortit d'une sculpture de fontaine faisait ici ? Pourquoi cet imbécile de gosse n'avait pas aidé Ivan ? Pourquoi pouvait il contrôler l'eau ?

Elle se posait plein de question, mais ce type, Daemon, la portait sur son épaule, tenant une Destiny inconsciente sous le bras. Ce type, Neia décida qu'à partir de ce jour, elle le détestait.

La jeune fille regarda en direction de son ami, son frère, et retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit la pince du monstre géant se referma sur Ivan Darkside, le coupant en deux et scellant son sort.

* * *

_Neia se roula dans sa couette en sanglotant, remerciant le ciel que son frère ne soit pas dans le bungalow. Trois ans plus tard, l'incident était toujours autant présent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui n'avait plus quitté le camp._

_Car un cauchemar n'est pas qu'une création de l'esprit, ou une peur enfouie. Un cauchemar, c'est parfois simplement un souvenir, une scène du passé, répété en boucle, jusqu'au réveil. _


	4. Nico Di Angelo

**Je remarque que plus j'avance dans cette fiction, plus mes chapitres sont long...On va essayer d'y remédier**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est Petit Nico Chéri qui y passe, j'espère l'avoir bien cerné (...*se pend pour ce jeu de mot involontaire*)**

**Aller, bonne lecture**

* * *

_Ses amis pourront vous le dire, Nico Di Angelo est quelqu'un qui à beaucoup souffert. _

_Il à intégré la colonie, alternant entre le camp et le palais de son père, aux enfers. _

_Nico est l'un des rare sang mêlés à pouvoir voir son parent divin. C'est vrai que Ni Percy, Ni Annabeth, Ni Clarisse n'oseraient se pointer sur l'Olympe, la bouche en cœur pour voir leur parent._

* * *

Quand il perdit Bianca, Nico maudit le monde entier, à commencer par cet imbécile de Percy Jackson. Tout était sa faute ! Si sa sœur perdit la vie, ce jour la, c'est uniquement sa faute.

Nico en voulut à Percy pendant longtemps, et même aujourd'hui, il ne saurait dire si il lui à complètement pardonné.

Nico avait perdu sa sœur, et son cœur était mort avec elle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire.

Le jeune homme avait même pensé à la rejoindre, pensée joyeuse pour un garçon de son âge.

Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste rester avec sa sœur, la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Maintenant, il était seul.

C'est ce qu'il pensait.

.

Et puis, arriva Hazel, fille de Pluton. Techniquement, elle n'était pas sa sœur, mais Nico s'en foutait. Hazel, grâce à elle, il reprenait goût à la vie. Il avait perdu une sœur, mais il en avait une autre. Une sœur qu'il jura de protéger au péril de sa vie, si il le fallait.

Même si Hazel était Romaine, Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et peu à peu, le jeune homme recommença à sourire.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille, alors, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux.

.

Et puis, il y a eu Neia.

Nico ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle au début. Quand elle est arrivée au camp, avec deux autre sang mêlés, il était de passage. La jeune fille criait sur l'un des deux, le garçon, qui ne disait rien alors que l'autre, une petite fille, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il ne comprit pas.

Et Nico appris qu'elle était une fille d'Hadès, en même temps qu'elle. Quel choc, pour les deux.

Neia refusait d'y croire, et voulait partir. Nico était perdu, en colère, soulagé ? Oui, le fils des enfers était soulagé. Parce qu'Hazel et lui n'était plus seuls au monde. Parce qu'ils avaient une nouvelle sœur.

.

Chiron décida de l'enfermer dans le bungalow d'Hadès, duquel elle ne sortit plus pendant une semaine et demi.

Nico passa cette semaine avec elle, sans rien dire, juste à l'observer.

Elle fini par parler, et les deux enfants d'Hadès finirent par faire connaissance.

Il l'appréciait de plus en plus, avec elle, il parvint même à rire. Nico promis à sa sœur de lui présenter Hazel, et peut être qu'ensemble, ils formeraient une vrai famille.

C'était ce que Nico désirait le plus au monde, ça, et protéger les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, ses sœurs.

Ils leur passait tout, et même si pour les autres Nico Di Angelo était un garçon froid et distant, avec ses deux sœurs, il était un frère aimant et généreux.

Parce que c'était ses deux petits anges.

Parce que sans elles, il ne survivrait pas.

Parce que sans elles, il se rappellerait sans cesse de Bianca.

Parce que sans elles, il sauterait de la falaise, juste pour la rejoindre.

« **Pardonnes moi, Bianca, mais elles ont besoin de moi...Attends moi encore un peu, s'il te plais.** »

.

Un jour, Nico se rendit au Camp Jupiter pour rendre visite à sa chère Hazel, mais il ne la trouva pas. Inquiet, le jeune homme demanda à ses amis si ils l'avaient vu, mais personne n'avait aperçut la demoiselle depuis quelques jours.

Nico la chercha, encore et encore, il y passa la journée, et il finit par la trouver.

Il était heureux, mais rapidement, son sourire fit place à l'horreur.

Hazel, sa chère Hazel, était pendue à la branche d'un arbre. Les mains attachées derrière le dos, la gorge tranchée, tout semblait indiquer un meurtre.

Mais qui s'en serait pris à un ange ?

Nico ne savait pas quoi penser. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et s'écrasa sur le sol, rapidement suivit par une autre, puis une autre...

Les romains ouvrirent une enquête, et Reyna conseilla à Nico de retourner au camp grec, ce que le garçon fit à contre cœur.

.

Quand Nico arriva au camp, il se rendit directement dans le bungalow de son père. Il ne voulait voir personne, Reyna avait dit qu'elle préviendrait Percy et Jason.

Il entra dans le bungalow.

« **Hey..** »

Un faible sourire avait prit place sur le visage de sa sœur, qui, prisonnière des bras d'un homme se tenant derrière elle, avait un revolver posé sur sa tempe.

Nico se figea, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre l'homme sans blesser sa sœur.

« **Comme tu peux le voir, ici, c'est la joie...**

**-Disons que c'est une réunion de famille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. N'est ce pas, **_**Chérie **_**?** »

_Hadès_.

Le type, c'était Hadès. Voila pourquoi il avait pu entrer au camp, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur père s'en prenait-il à eux ? Le cerveau du petit Nico fonctionnait à toute vitesse, il devait agir et vite.

Il allait s'avancer, quand le dieu des enfers pressa la détente, lâchant le corps désormais sans vie ce celle qui fut sa fille.

Nico hurla, il se lança sur son père pour le frapper. Mais le dieu fut plus rapide, et en un éclair, le jeune demi-dieu était au sol, le plus vieux le regardant avec mépris, le revolver pointé sur lui.

« **Pourquoi...**

**-Parce que ni elle, ni la romaine n'étaient digne de moi. Ni toi d'ailleurs** »

La vision de Nico se brouilla, et tout devint noir, juste après que la balle se soit logée entre ses deux yeux.

* * *

_Nico s'éveilla brusquement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout avait l'air si réel qu'il en était perdu. _

_Il se leva et alla faire un tour, tant pis pour le couvre feu, il avait besoin d'air._

_Car un cauchemar peux fouiller au plus profond de ton esprit pour déceler tes craintes les plus noires._


	5. Kathleen Evans

**Me revoila sur cette fiction après un moment...**

**Bon, chapitre assez court, désolée :/ Et puis, je ne posterais pas pendant un moment , Vacances Time ! Désolée **

**C'est la petite Kathleen cette fois, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Kathleen Evans est une jeune fille douce et attentionnée. Elle trouve toujours le meilleur des gens, mais elle peut devenir plus glaciale qu'un iceberg en un instant._

* * *

Il faisait très chaud ce jour la, et Kath' lézardait dans le temple de sa mère, profitant de la fraicheur enviée par les autres sang-mêlés. Elle détestait ne rien faire, mais il faisait tout simplement trop chaud pour le bien des enfants de Chionée... D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment sa sœur ainée parvenait à rester dehors sans fondre.

Kathleen soupira, c'était tellement agréable de sentir l'air frais courir sur sa peau.

Elle se leva de son lit, pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire, et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre.

Ses amis s'amusaient dehors, faisant des batailles d'eau, des blagues, et toutes autre conneries possible et inimaginable. Alors Kathleen sourit.

Parce qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle se sentait tellement bien ici, parce qu'elle était enfin chez elle.

Et ce, malgré tout ce que sa sœur et elle avaient traversé pour en arriver la.

La demoiselle secoua la tête. Hors de question de se rappeler de ça, jamais. Le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main commença à geler et se brisa.

L'enfant des neiges pesta et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer. Elle prit bien soin de ramasser tous les morceaux, de nettoyer le cadavre de son thé glacé, désormais mêlé au liquide carmin qui dégoulinait de sa main.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas trop, après tout, elle maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs, contrairement à sa sœur. Alors pourquoi perdre le contrôle maintenant ? Et comme ça ?

Peut être en avait-elle après le verre ? Elle sourit, décidément, rester avec Neia et Allan n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

Kathleen se redressa, laissant son regard vagabonder par delà la fenêtre. Et puis son regard fut capter par un autre.

Un regard qu'elle connaissait, et qui la fit frissonner.

Inconsciemment, elle recula d'un pas, alors que l'autre la fixait toujours.

L'autre.

Léo Valdez.

La jeune fille se dépêcha d'aller jeter les morceaux de verre, après avoir fermer les rideaux.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait le fils d'Héphaïstos, mais elle était toujours très mal à l'aise en sa compagnie.

Après tout, c'est normal, tout le monde sait que la glace est vulnérable face aux flammes.

Bien trop vulnérable.

Alors, la demoiselle se méfiait, parce qu'il aurait pu la détruire si rapidement, d'un seul claquement de doigt.

Elle en avait peur. Et petit à petit, elle se mis à vraiment le détester.

Parce qu'il lui faisait peur.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était faible face à lui.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, pourquoi penser à ça maintenant ? C'était stupide ! Alors, un bruit attira son attention. Un bruit, et une odeur.

Une odeur de brûlé.

Kathleen se retourna, pour tomber sur Léo, qui la fixait d'un regard neutre.

« **C'est pas contre toi, mais il aurait bien fallut que je te fasse fondre à un moment ou un autre. Mais saches que tu va me manquer, Petite Blanche Neige** »

Un incendie engloutissait les quelques meubles, et les rideaux. Valdez disparut derrière un mur de fumée, laissant la jeune demoiselle seule face à son destin.

Elle ne pourrait rien faire, utiliser ses pouvoirs serait inutile, alors elle était piégée.

Mourir brûlée, la hantise des créatures de glace.

Tout ça par la faute de Valdez.

Il allait le lui payer.

Rapidement, le feu atteint l'endroit ou Kathleen s'était réfugiée, attendant une mort certaine.

Les flammes léchaient la chair, laissant des marques indélébiles, et provoquant une douleur insupportable.

Si seulement elle avait su, alors elle aurait tuer Valdez avant qu'il ne la tue

* * *

_Kathleen se réveilla en sursaut, la peur au ventre. Elle n'en parlera pas à sa sœur, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose la dérange, car elle voudrait bien que ça change. Seulement, la glace et le feu ne pourront jamais être amis._


End file.
